Le plan de crise pour gérer un mensonge
by Lerugamine
Summary: Nagisa a un problème, mais ne veut en parler à personne. Karma le surveille et veut tout savoir. La classe doit gérer le problème à sa manière. Je peux pas faire mieux sans tout vous spoiler, mais allez voir, c'est du Nagisa/Karma.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, j'ai repris l'idée de mon début de la dernière fois qui ne me plaisait que très peu au final donc j'ai remanié le texte. Les points de vues des personnages sont au présents car ils n'expriment que des pensées et des émotions, or je trouve que ça donne mal au passé s'il n'y a que ça. Le reste est au passé parce que je maîtrise mal le présent dans les actions (et pourtant je suis francophone). Mais comme tout est dans l'ordre chronologique, c'est facile à suivre. En fait, ça risque d'être pareil pour toute mes fics.

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, sauf les grands-parents. Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Cette fic traite de mon couple préféré, Karma/Nagisa.

 **Réécris**

PDV Karma

Il est là, à l'autre bout de la classe, à parler avec les autres, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a surtout cette fille, Kayano. Ça ne devrait pas me déranger. Alors pourquoi est-ce le cas ? Je ne me comprends pas il ne peut pas me manquer. C'est vrai qu'il ne vient plus me parler, mais c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ne parle à personne, j'ignore tout le monde. Même tenter de tuer notre poulpe de professeur ne m'amuse plus. Je devrais faire un effort, aller leur parler à tous. Je ne n'ai pas envie, pas vraiment. Je suis bien, seul. Tout est si tranquille, j'ai l'impression que le monde est un film que je regarde. Comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas voir mes lames que j'aiguise chaque fois qu'ils tournent le dos. À chaque seconde que je passe loin d'eux, je deviens capable des pires atrocités. Je peux être moi librement, ne pas porter ce masque ridicule que j'endosse à cause de notre cible. Je suis un monstre, un démon. Mais ça, personne ne doit le savoir. Nagisa est le seul à s'en douter il m'a déjà vu faire avant. Je crois qu'il comprend, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien. Et sa place n'est pas dans mon monde, il est trop...fragile pour ça. Non, pas fragile, faible. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est gouverner, diriger une armée, intriguer et écraser mes ennemis sans une once de pitié. Je veux m'amuser. Quen ai-je à faire de cette classe ? J'apprends, mais rien n'est plus si drôle.

Et, pourtant, dans ma tête, il y a cette voix. On l'appelle conscience. Elle me rappelle toujours à l'ordre malgré mes efforts pour la faire taire. Elle me demande qui j'essaie de convaincre en pensant ainsi. Moi, elle ou eux ? Elle me connaît mieux que tous, elle est moi… Mais ses désirs ne sont pas les miens, elle exige autre chose, pour compenser le champ libre qu'elle me laisse. Elle veut de l'amour. Non pas de cette chose rose pleine de cœurs et de douceur. Elle me laissera régner en paix si cette autre personne est capable de se tenir à mes côtés, sur la plus hautes marche du piédestal. Quelqu'un de fort, très fort, qui m'inspirera la peur, qui me forcera à lutter plus que jamais. Cette idée, elle est stupide. Je préférerais un soumis, un être qui ne serait plus qu'une extension de ma volonté. Mais elle me rappelle que ce n'est pas de l'amour, que ça causerait mon ennui. Alors elle contrôle mes rêves, m'impose des images quand je suis dans la lune. Elle ne désigne personne en particulier, elle veut juste me voir céder parce qu'elle est comme moi. Et force m'est d'admettre que c'est une bataille perdue d'avance que je ne peut que faire traîner en longueur.

Les personnes de ma classe, il y a des têtes qui me reviennent bien. Okuda, mais ce n'est qu'un outils. Nakamura… Trop dangereux, une lutte sans fin qui n'aura rien d'agréable. On se ressemble trop, bien trop. On ne ferait pas un bon couple, trop de fierté, trop de sadisme. Et c'est moi qui pense ça. Je dois vraiment être au fond du trou. Personne ne peut me convenir, les autres ne sont pas assez intéressants. Ils ont peur, tous, même Nagisa. Peut-être même qu'il est celui à qui je fais le plus peur. Il est si faible, il se laisse faire et n'a pas de volonté. J'ai presque pensé à lui en parlant de soumis. Il n'est pas si bas dans mon estime, il est même plutôt haut. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, c'est juste ma vision du monde et ce monde n'est pas mien, pas encore. Et l'approcher, je le vois bien fuir… Avant de se retourner pour tenter de m'éliminer, d'éliminer sa peur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il discute toujours avec Kayano. Mais il tire une sale tête et regarde sans arrêt son portable. Son problème m'importe peu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller voir. En plus, je suis de mauvaise humeur et l'embêter me fera le plus grand bien. C'est comem ça que je fonctionne, après tout.

PDV Narrateur

Karma se leva et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'avant de la classe. Il s'approcha lentement, sans un bruit, pour ne pas perturber la conversation. Visiblement, Nagisa ne voulait pas en parler et sa camarade insistait toujours plus, ce qui n'avait pour seul effet que d'énerver le bleuté plus encore. Son visage d'ange était crispé et il luttait visiblement pour ne pas laisser déborder sa colère. Finalement, il se leva et partit en direction de la porte, déterminé à ne rien dire. Il manqua de percuter le rouge qui le retint par l'épaule. Nagisa leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la personne qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Remarquant son identité, il se crispa, rougit légèrement et de dégagea brusquement en marmonnant un « Pas tes affaires. » sur un ton dégoulinant de venin qui n'était pas le sien, avant de sortir d'un pas rapide. Interloqué par cette réaction, Karma s'approcha de Kayano et lui demanda ce qu'elle savait. La jeune fille hésita, s'il ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel était le lien entre les deux garçons, ils n'étaient plus très proches. Mais, face à l'air suppliant et faussement angélique de son interlocuteur, bien que sachant qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moins du monde ce sentiment et n'avait rien d'un ange, elle céda. Leur Nagisa avait reçu un long message de la part de sa mère et avait entamé une longue conversation avec elle, devenant de plus en plus fermé à chaque message. Elle ignorait de quoi il retournait, mais ce ne devait pas être une simple mauvaise nouvelle connaissant sa mère. Dieu seul savait de quoi elle pouvait être capable et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient, mais eux oui.

Finalement, les deux élèves supposèrent qu'il s'agissait encore d'une histoire de genre. C'était le seul sujet possible entre cette mère et sa supposée fille. Mais, il manquait les détails les plus importants et la seule personne capable d'y répondre n'était pas disposée à le faire. Ils demandèrent de l'aide à Ritsu, mais Nagisa avait supprimé les messages et éteint son portable, ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder aux informations voulues. La jeune fille s'en avoua satisfaite ce n'était pas très bien. Il faudrait donc attendre, ou lui faire cracher le morceau d'une manière ou une autre.

Cependant, nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient entendu parler du problème et tous venaient pour en savoir plus. Koro-sensei et Bitch-sensei eux-même étaient là, à l'écoute. Mais, comme personne ne savait rien au final, la situation dégénéra un peu, beaucoup même. Terasaka accusa Kayano de cacher des informations, soutenu par une bonne partie de la classe. Celle-ci se défendit de son mieux avant de partir bouder dans son coin, vexée par ces insinuations. Cette réaction engendra un crise de première importance : Karma se mit à hurler sur Terasaka, de même qu'Itona. Le pauvre accusé, qui l'avait pourtant mérité, tenta tant bien que mal de gérer les deux disputes en même temps. Une partie des filles s'y joignirent, agressant un peu tout le monde, au hasard. Quelqu'un prononça un mot en trop, le premier coup partit. Bitch-sensei se joignit à la mêlée suite à une insulte particulièrement bien placée et perdit sa seule et unique chance de calmer le jeu par la même occasion. Koro-sensei tenta d'intervenir, mais les élèves utilisaient leurs armes anti-sensei pour se frapper et bougeaient trop aléatoirement pour lui permettre de faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, quelqu'un le traita de pervers et c'en fut finit de lui. Il devint rose et se justifia en devenant de plus en plus louche. Un élève parvint même à lui envoyer un coup de poing, mais personne n'y prêta attention et ce haut fait resta anonyme, devenant une légende urbaine.

Imaginez donc la stupéfaction de Nagisa quand celui-ci revint en classe. Son arrivée passa totalement inaperçue car plus personne ne se préoccupait du but originel Tous se frappaient, hurlaient, s'insultaient. D'autres se traînaient par terre ou se cachaient dans le plus grand désordre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et personne n'était visiblement disposé à tout lui expliquer. Comme le cœur de la bataille se déroulait près, si ce n'était sur, sa place, il renonça à récupérer ses affaires et décida de ne pas manger. Il lui semblait par ailleurs bien trop dangereux de s'approcher de la masse composée d'un poulpe boudant sous un banc, d'élèves déchaînés et d'une professeur complètement hors d'elle. Et, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il s'agissait du seul jour de l'année où leur dernier professeur, bien le seul capable de mettre fin à cette guerre civile au sein de la classe avec facilité, était malade. Discrètement, il revint sur ses pas et se rendit sur le terrain de sport. De là, il écouta les bruits de la bataille en observant le ciel.

La crise prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, quand Ritsu leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tous complètement hors-sujet et qu'il aurait suffit de faire pression sur le principal intéressé. Tous encore bien remontés, ils décidèrent de mettre au point un plan pour parvenir à leurs fins. La méthode forte étant risquée pour un sujet aussi sensible que sa mère, ils convinrent d'y aller doucement et de consacrer l'après-midi à essayer. Quant à la force brute, plus personne n'était en état de se battre, Karma excepté, la force de l'habitude. Le plan devrait se dérouler en trois étapes qu'ils mirent sur papier.

1\. Laisser Karma et Kayano lui parler en privé durant la pause de midi.

2\. Lui mettre la pression à tour de rôle durant les cours.

3\. Le menacer de mettre la photo de lui en fille sur le net et d'y ajouter son nom et son prénom.

Satisfaits, tous se préparèrent. Les deux acteurs de la première partie du plan prirent son repas qu'il n'avait pas pu venir chercher et le lui apportèrent. Ce fut un échec cuisant, même s'il confirma involontairement que son genre était bien mis en cause. Mais, étant l'hypothèse principale de la classe, cette maigre information ne servit à rien et les deux espions ratés devinrent la risée de la classe. La deuxième phase se joua plus ou moins subtilement, surtout moins, nous parlons de la classe E après tout. Il eut même droit à un baiser de Bitch-sensei, ce qui lui arracha diverses informations, mais pas celles qu'ils recherchaient tous activement. On en vint même à supposer que la torture ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui, aux grand désespoir d'élèves motivés ayant repris des forces que je ne nommerai pas. Par chance, l'ultime recourt fonctionna sans poser de problème particulier. La photo prise durant leur sortie scolaire existait encore malgré ses efforts. Le pauvre Nagisa rendit donc les armes, les larmes aux yeux.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit, ma mère m'habille en fille à la maison, et parfois même dehors. Or, mes grands-parents vivent loin de chez nous et j'étais en fille la dernière et seule fois que je les ai vus…

Comme ma mère ne parle de moi qu'au féminin, ils n'ont pas pensé un seul instant que je pouvais ne pas être ce qu'ils voyaient. Ma mère ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle a un peu honte de ce qu'elle fait quand les gens découvrent la vérité. En fait, elle part en dépression à chaque fois et tout retombe sur moi. Donc, elle refuse que mes grands-parents l'apprennent. Malheureusement, ils reviennent nous voir samedi et restent jusqu'à dimanche soir. Donc, ce week-end, je devrai jouer une fille…

Ne riez pas ! C'est loin d'être drôle. Elle me veut en jupe et en top, maquillée et tout le tralala. Premièrement, je ne sais absolument pas comment arriver à ce résultat, deuxièmement je ne veux pas le faire et, troisièmement, je refuse qu'elle m'aide. Elle est tellement loin dans son délire que ça pourrait lui donner des idées. »

Un frison le traversa sur cette dernière phrase. S'interrompant un bref instant pour sonder les visages stupéfaits de ses camarades, il continua en rougissant à la simple idée de ce qu'il disait.

« Donc, j'ai besoin de votre aide, à tous. Je vais le faire. Pas pour elle, mais pour moi. Mon corps est un atout en plus dans l'assassinat et me travestir en fille risque de m'arriver si je choisis cette voie. Autant m'entraîner dès maintenant. J'y ai bien réfléchis pendant que vous me harceliez… Il me faudra des vêtements adaptés, un peu de maquillage, une paire de faux seins pour forcer un peu le trait, et quelqu'un pour me laisser me préparer chez lui le samedi matin puisqu'il ne faut pas que mes grands-parents arrivent en avance et vous voient. Je comptais demander de l'aide à Bitch-sensei après les cours, mais puisque vous insistez tous autant… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Ils avaient compris, et, bien que l'origine de l'idée fût mauvaise, le projet final était plutôt bien. Terasaka tenta de faire une remarque, mais un regard dur de la part de Karma le fit taire avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche. Quelqu'un fit remarquer qu'il s'agissait presque d'une préparation d'assassinat, ou plutôt d'une mission d'infiltration. Cette idée bien en tête, ils commencèrent à se coordonner. Le lendemain, les filles devraient fabriquer une paires de faux seins adaptés à sa morphologie androgyne et lui choisir des vêtements répondant au critères de sa mère. Le tout sous la supervision de Bitch-sensei aussi chargée d'aider au maquillage et à la coiffure. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il passerait l'après midi en tant que fille et devrait jouer le jeu face aux garçons chargés de lui poser les questions les plus incongrues et de le placer dans des situations où son véritable genre risquerait d'être dévoilé. Le soir, le matériel nécessaire serait apporté chez Karma qui avait les avantages d'habiter à proximité et d'avoir beaucoup de place chez lui, d'autant plus que ses parents étaient en voyage.

Ainsi le plan le plus foireux du monde vit le jour pour une des raisons les plus idiotes.

Enfin terminé le premier chapitre...^^ J'me suis bien amusée à le réécrire jusqu'à pas d'heure. J'ai pas changé grand-chose dans l'histoire, mais plutôt dans la tête de ce cher Karma.

Avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, mais, avant un petit mot de ma part.

Premièrement, merci à ViolinSama et à Kelly750 pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entre ça et c'est très motivant pour la suite. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas eu tous ces examens le chapitre serait sorti un peu plus tôt.

Deuxièmement… j'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre même s'il ne va pas s'y passer grand-chose, mais il est néanmoins important pour la suite donc patience.

 **Réécris**

PDV Nagisa (le jeudi soir, au moment de dormir)

C'est étrange, personne n'a fait de remarque, personne ne s'est moqué de moi. Et ils avaient l'air très motivé. Pourtant, je m'y étais préparé, surtout face à Karma. D'habitude, il ne manque pas une occasion de plaisanter sur le sujet. Il n'étais pas vraiment normal aujourd'hui, différent des dernières semaines. Il m'a couvé du regard tout du long, pas discrètement en plus. Quand j'ai expliqué la situation aux autres, il a même parut embarrassé alors que les autres étaient choqués. Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment là. Peut-être qu'il veut profiter de la situation pour se réintégrer au groupe. Qui sait… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Je sais comment il est...mais là il n'est pas lui. Son comportement, il me gênait presque. Il ne peut pas rester le même ? La situation est déjà bien assez trouble comme ça.

Moi… Je l'apprécie. Il est égocentrique, sadique, très très,voire trop énervant quand il s'y met et, surtout, violent. Mais je l'aime bien, il a tout ce qu'il me manque, dont l'assurance et la volonté. J'ai envie de le suivre, de l'approcher, de le dépasser… Nous sommes des assassins, mais je le vois plus empereur, debout au milieu du champ de bataille, le corps couvert du sang de ses ennemis, avançant avec le calme de la mort. Il est presque démoniaque dans ce sens…

Et moi je l'apprécie assez, beaucoup...trop pour que ce soit normal. De l'amour...je crois. Je ne me comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien en fait. Je me dis que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve qui s'estompera lundi, sans doute.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de le suivre ? Je suis loin de lui ressembler, je ne suis qu'un assassin, bon mais inutile dans son armée quand il en prend les rênes. Je ne ne suis pas doué pour obéir comme ça, je travaille bien mieux seul. C'est peut être ça qui m'attire chez lui. Il est à l'aise dans l'ombre comme sous les projecteurs, et dangereux dans les deux cas. Les gens savent ce qu'il est, ils le craignent et s'en rapprochent pour s'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi et ne le cherchent pas trop. S'ils savaient, ils ne savent rien, ils ne voient que ce qu'il veut bien leur montrer. J'ai vu son vrai visage, et il trompe tout le monde avec son masque écarlate. Moi, je ne peux que tromper mon monde, leur faire croire ce que je ne suis pas et les avoir par surprise. Ma victoire sera toujours terne et anonyme, la sienne éclatante et effrayante.

Je pense à ça, mais n'est-ce pas pour ne plus penser à mes sentiments pour lui ? J'ai l'impression d'essayer me convaincre que je n'ai aucune chance. C'est horrible… Si je l'aime, qu'il ne m'aime pas, et que je lui dis ce que je ressens, alors c'en sera fini de notre amitié. Mais, s'il m'aime aussi et que je ne le fait pas, je perdrai sur toute la ligne là aussi… C'est dur… Je devrais peut être arrêter d'y penser pour de bon et ne pas me prendre là tête. On ne sait pas encore si on survivra à cette fin d'année. Je lui dirai...un peu avant que nous n'échouions. Ou mieux, je lui dirai à l'instant où nous perdrons. Et si nous gagnons, alors je le lui dirai aussi à ce moment.

PDV Narrateur (vendredi)

La classe était parfaitement silencieuse, tous regardait fixement Bitch-sensei qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Les secondes passaient, toujours sans un bruit. Une minute avant huit heures, trente secondes, dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« Début de l'opération ! Toutes les filles, préparez-vous à la confection de la poitrine, petit A, pas plus. Les garçons, hors de nos pattes jusqu'à midi. Nagisa, avec moi… Je vais t'apprendre comment se comporte une vraie fille. »

Les mots avaient claqués sèchement, et tous s'étaient mis en mouvement. Le bleuté était le seul à s'inquiéter. Passer entre les mains de toute la gente féminine de la classe ne le tentait pas plus que ça. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre et si les circonstances avaient été moins ironiques, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient limité par le temps, ainsi dût-il tout faire en même temps. Sans avoir vraiment compris, il se retrouva en short debout sur un banc. Face à lui, sa professeur lui expliquait les bases et lui faisait travailler sa voix pour la rendre un peu plus aiguë. Les filles lui tournaient autour, prenant ses mesures, jacassant, criant parfois, pour savoir quelle était la meilleure chose à faire de lui. C'était un véritable capharnaüm qui se méprenait presque aux bruits de la guerre civile de la veille.

Lui avait encore une tâche supplémentaire sur les bras. Il devait s'inventer une vie similaire à la sienne sur presque tous les points, une vie qui conviendrait à une fille en passe de tout réussir, une fille ayant pleins d'amies. Mais, il convenait aussi de ne pas en faire trop, dans le cas où sa mère risquait de dire une bêtise qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que sa professeur lui posait d'autres questions, lui donnait des ordres et lui demandait sans cesse où il en était avec sa vie, puis, ajoutait des détails, les enlevait, en remettait, une couche, allait trop loin dans les choses, ce qui le faisait crier et rougir de honte à cette simple idée.

Je vous laisse imaginez par vous-même son calvaire, car sachez que de tout ce que vous pourriez inventer, il trouverait sa situation plus désagréable encore. Il en vint presque à penser que passer entre les mains de Karma ne serait qu'une douce torture comparée au tourments qu'il subissait.

Finalement, le calme revint durant le temps de midi. Nagisa version fille s'était écroulé sur sa chaise et ne bougeait plus. Il ne remuait plus le moindre orteil et n'en n'avait plus la force. Même s'il l'avait eue, il n'en n'aurait pas eu l'envie. Et il avait peur, il savait que le pire restait à venir. Il devrait tenir ce beau et inconfortable rôle tout l'après-midi et craignait déjà les horreurs que les garçons, menés par un certain démon, avaient réussies à inventer. Il avait mal à la tête, un début de migraine. Et ses tortionnaires frais et dispos s'en donneraient à cœur joie sans pitié pour lui. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui revenait de leur entraînement du matin, tandis que les filles partaient dans la montagnes. Fermement décidé à leur échapper, le bleuté se releva et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la salle. Du moins, il tenta de le faire, car s'était sans compter sur un poulpe jaune très motivé qui le remit en place. Il n'avait rien fait, n'avait aidé personne. Et il osait intervenir. Le bleuté laissa échapper un glapissement en se retrouvant suspendu par les pieds et hurla pour être reposé.

Karma s'approcha, le pas tranquille, prêt à tout. Il manqua pourtant de trébucher à la vue de son ami. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille, il en était une, ce ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Nagisa donnait plus que l'impression d'être une jeune adolescente, timide et innocente, le genre de fille honnête comme pas deux, trop gentille pour ce monde, mais qui démontrait une profonde détermination de son seul regard. Enfin, pour la détermination c'était encore à revoir car il était rouge de honte. Ou rose plutôt, une teinte qui s'accordait à la perfection à ses cheveux bleus. Mais Karma parvenait sans peine à le voir, ce sourire mortel qui était sa spécialité. Il était caché sous toutes les émotions superflues, et même son propriétaire semblait ignorer sa présence. Sourire mortel ? Avait-il bien pensé cela ? Était-ce un peu d'estime ? Il secoua la tête. Reprenant ses esprits, le rouge ne tarda pas à parler.

\- Tu sais que si tu te baladais comme ça, être proche de toi deviendrait vraiment dangereux ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tous te voudraient, et que nous serions incapables de laisser passer ça sans les massacrer.

Un blanc, un ange passa, personne ne savait ni quoi répondre, ni comment répondre. Pas un bruit, silence complet. Heureusement, ou pas, Bitch-sensei arriva, bruyante, de bonne humeur, en attente de compliments pour son travail. Tous en profitèrent pour faire comme si cet échange n'avait pas eu lieux et ils tentèrent de le reléguer au fin fond de l'oubli. Ils la félicitèrent tant et bien qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas que Nagisa en avait profité pour s'éclipser, désireux de ne pas poursuivre la moindre conversation de ce genre. Pour cette fois, il parvint à s'échapper. Il descendit la montagne sans se presser et se dirigea vers la ville pour se fondre dans la masse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à se sentir mal. D'habitude, les gens ne le remarquaient que peu ou pas, et c'était toujours le cas. Pourtant, les gens réagissaient autrement. Au lieu de simplement l'ignorer, ils s'écartaient sur son passage, comme s'il avait le même statut que les nobles et les combattants les plus populaires de l'époque. Il était presque mieux que cela on le voyait sans le voir, on en avait peur sans comprendre pourquoi, au point qu'on ne remarquait même plus qu'on en avait peur. On l'admirait et cette admiration mettait ses crocs en valeur. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer les regards curieux et furtifs, il se sentait presque agressé. Inconsciemment, il reprit son vieux sourire, celui qui le rendait moins dangereux qu'un grain de poussière, mais lui permettait de tuer du premier coup. Les gens commencèrent à mieux le voir, à le regarder franchement, tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu pieds.

PDV Nagisa

Blanc, tout blanc et silencieux. Le monde n'est que ça au final ? Ils avancent...si lentement que j'ai l'impression de courir. Pourtant, je ne fais que marcher. Et ils sont si faibles, ils ont tant d'ouvertures que ça en devient risible. Combien pourrais-je en avoir avant qu'ils ne réalisent que je suis en train de les décimer ? Deux, trois… Dix ? Plus même… J'ignorais qu'être une fille apportait autant d'avantages. Koro-sensei avait raison, c'est un simple entraînement, un échauffement à l'assassinat. Presque, je ne dois pas tuer, pas cette fois. Mais, un jour… Ils trembleront à l'idée de ma simple existence et ne sauront pourtant rien de moi… Il y avait de la crainte dans leurs yeux dès le début, une crainte sans cause, comme si mon éclat ternissait mon camouflage. Je dois l'appeler ainsi… Elle est là, cette condamnation à mort que je porte sur mon visage. Et dire qu'ils ne la voient plus quand je la montre. Le mensonge montre la vérité, la vérité présente le mensonge. Alors combien ? Combien !? Avancer, approcher un peu, chercher une lame dans ma poche...les tuer. Je peux le faire, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Tu étais là ?! Attends-moi tu veux bien ?

PDV Narrateur

Le bleuté se retourna, affichant toujours son petit sourire pour masquer sa surprise. Il était pris, et pas qu'un peu Karma l'avait rattrapé. Mais, visiblement, il lui avait donné du fil à retordre car son ami transpirait et avait l'air vraiment soulagé. Une petite grimace traversa son visage quand il vit l'étrange sourire de la fausse fille. Mais, son air menaçant et porteur d'un sadisme impitoyable reprit le dessus.

\- Nagisa… Avec la classe on a pensé que tu devrais avoir un petit ami, et, comme tu es en ville et que je t'ai retrouvé, c'est moi qui vais devoir jouer le jeu.

\- Hein ?!

\- Mais oui, il suffit qu'on fasse une série de photos de nous deux, histoire que tu puisses me montrer à tes grands-parents. Rien de bien grave. Et ça expliquera le fait que tu reviennes de chez moi le matin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en lui donnant des consignes pour les faire ressembler à un vrai couple. Parce que, soyons réalistes, une fille toute raide qui marche à un mètre de son copain, ça le fait plutôt mal. À force de moqueries, de commentaires exagérés lourds de menace et d'efforts, ils parvinrent à un résultat dépassant toutes les espérances. Nagisa jouait le jeu à la perfection, devenant une séductrice complètement libre et fière. Quant à Karma, il ne restait pas derrière, et de loin. Il n'avait pas son charme dévastateur qui faisaient tourner toutes les têtes, mais il parvenait à mettre le bleuté en valeur et à prendre des photos au bon moment sans jamais ternir son propre éclat.

Au loin, Koro-sensei regardait les deux lames parfaitement aiguisées qui marchaient dans les rues. Un petit rire fier, il était fier de ses deux perles rares. Si différentes l'une de l'autre, complémentaires. Deux étoiles montantes qui se découvraient pour de vrai sous un semblant d'illusion.

Le soleil menaçait de se coucher quand le reste de la classe les retrouva. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, comme si de rien n'était. Le rouge, confortablement installé, les bras écartés sur le dossier, avait la tête renversée en arrière, un sourire normal au lèvres pour une fois. Il regardait vaguement le ciel, complètement détendu, de ses yeux de la même couleur que le soleil à cet instant. Il n'émanait de lui qu'une seule, un sentiment de propriété qui disait clairement « À moi ! ». Et toute cette énergie ne se concentrait que sur un seul et unique point. Nagisa, lui, dormait, la tête reposant sur le torse de Karma, presque couché dessus, comme s'il essayait de se fondre dans son ami. Il affichait un visage détendu, irradiant de bonheur. Ils gravèrent cet instant d'une ultime photo, comprenant qu'un coup du sort avait accéléré les choses. Il n'y avait pas eu de mot, juste des actes leur prouvant mutuellement qu'ils s'aimaient, et pas uniquement de cette affection amicale. On aurait dit y voir un tableau, un de ceux de la renaissance, à l'époque où les peintres saisissaient l'amour et lui peignaient des ailes d'ange bien que dans ce cas des cornes de démons et des crocs auraient été plus appropriés à leurs caractères.

Cette nuit-là, le bleuté ne rentra pas chez lui et resta dormir chez son… chez son quoi au final. Petit ami, ce n'était pas le bon mot, presque trop puéril et trop faible pour ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Durant cette nuit, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire, il n'y avait rien que deux personnes s'aimant et dormant ensembles, quoi de plus normal ? Ils ne voulaient pas en faire plus, de peur que ce ne fût qu'une illusion qui s'estomperait dès le lundi, un rêve qui ne durerait rien qu'un bref instant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre… Il y en aura encore un, ou deux, pas plus. J'espère que ça vous a plût et je tiens à remercier...tout le monde. Je risque d'être longue pour la suite à cause des examens, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Les avis, commentaires et propositions sont toujours les bienvenus.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, chapitre trois enfin là, donc il y en aura un petit quatrième, tout petit mini. Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et les grands-parents…sont des catastrophes mal définies qui viennent de moi.

Et, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **Réécris, chapitre 1 et 2 aussi  
**

Samedi matin, 8:00, chambre de Karma

L'obscurité, le silence, la chaleur tiède et réconfortante de la pièce. Deux respirations, lentes et profondes, faisant pleinement partie du décor le plus paisible qui soit. Sur le lit, ne dépassant des draps que par une touffe de cheveux bleus, Nagisa dormait, le visage enfoui dans le torse nu de Karma. Il était à ce stade précédant le réveil, et l'odeur qui lui emplissait l'esprit ne lui donnait qu'une envie, recommencer à dormir là où il était. Les bras passés autour du corps musclés qu'il tenait contre lui, le visage détendu, il hurlait mentalement au réveil de s'éteindre. Il se sentait si bien que la destruction du monde ne le touchait plus vraiment, tant qu'il pouvait rester immobile jusque là. Son « oreiller » bougea lentement pour le faire et posa ses yeux de braises sur la petite créature qui l'enlaçait. Il se pencha lentement en avant et lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse avant de le prendre fermement par le menton et de lui relever le visage. Le petit laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation peu convainquant et tenta faiblement d'échapper à sa prise. Le rouge le regarda en soupirant avant de l'embrasser, presque timidement, et de le laisser se recoucher. Il le laissa se rendormir à moitié, puis lui fit remarquer que les filles chargées de le maquiller arriveraient dans moins d'une demie heure. La réaction du bleuté ne se fit pas attendre, il ouvrit les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se propulser hors du lit pour aller se préparer. Karma le rattrapa par le bras et le tira inexorablement vers lui en murmurant.

\- Tu sais… Je ne vais pas te laisser filer comme ça après m'avoir convaincu de rester au lit.

Les joues du bleuté s'empourprèrent tandis que le rouge le plaquait entre lui et le matelas. En appui sur ses bras, il l'embrassa rageusement, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de passer la barrière de ses dents. Il se frotta langoureusement contre le petit corps tremblant qui ne savait plus comment réagir à cet assaut. Les deux esprits étaient en ébullitions, agissant à l'instinct. C'était l'Amour, celui avec ce grand A, le même que ans Attirance.

Il roula finalement sur le côté, laissant courir sa main sur le torse d'un Nagisa plus rose que bleu qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha vers on oreille en murmurant un « plus tard » plein de promesses avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même. Du moins, il voulut le faire, car le bleuté le retint de toutes ses forces, quelques secondes de plus pour profiter encore. Il le tira vers la salle de bain, un sac entier de vêtements à la main. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui indiqua la douche tandis qu'il triait les affaires, les séparant en deux tas. Discrètement, il se tourna vers la douche, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose malgré la vapeur qui blanchissait les vitres. Bien que l'image ne fût incomplète, le spectacle lui était tout de même délectable. Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard des formes se mouvant face à lui. Son imagination lui joua des tours, lui donnant envie de rejoindre son amant sous la douche, ou d'en prendre une glacée. Mais le temps, le temps leur manquait et leur manquerait pendant longtemps.

Le bleuté en sortit après une dizaine de minutes, il prit le premier linge qui lui passait sous la main en s'en entoura la taille avant d'en prendre un plus petit pour se sécher les cheveux. Entendant un bruit étrange, il se tourna vers Karma qui donnait l'impression d'être tombé. Visiblement, il avait essayé d'avancer tout en reculant, de tendre un bras en avant tout en cherchant un troisième linge, de parler tout en essayant d'être discret,… Bref, quelque chose d'impossible à faire que je vous déconseille de tenter. En fait si, faites-le et redites-moi si c'est possible ou pas. Perso je viens de tenter le coup et je me suis misérablement rétamée sur la baignoire.

Voyant son camarade au sol, il éclata d'un petit rire, faisant couler les dernières gouttes d'eau sur son torse. Puis, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il embrassa son maladroit de petit ami et quitta la pièce pour s'habiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui hurlait quelque chose ressemblant fortement à « Et un point pour toi ! Il avait qu'à pas te chauffer l'autre rouquin ! » Le temps était contre lui, il devait encore faire tant de choses avant l'arrivée de Kaede et des autres pour le début de sa « mission ». De plus, cette histoire l'embarrassait un peu plus chaque seconde. Bon, elle l'embarrassait mais il était aussi très amusant de provoquer l'embarras de l'autre et de jouer avec lui en priant pour ne pas rougir. Pour toutes les attaques qu'il lui envoyait, le bleuté rendait un coup en frappant fort.

Pourtant, il tint bon et resta sage durant toute sa préparation. Les filles eurent beau l'assommer de commentaires, Karma eu beau tout faire pour le gêner, il ne broncha pas, réagissant comme aurait réagit n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge. Il força sa voix à monter, prit des postures plutôt féminine et cessa de parler de lui au masculin. C'était si facile, si normal pour lui. Après tout, c'était comme si sa mère l'y avait préparé toute son enfance. Il songea qu'ils devrait presque la remercier pour lui avoir donner ces armes si particulières. À force de devoir sourire et s'écraser devant ses sauts d'humeurs et ses colères, il avait appris à tromper le monde. Le temps passé à devoir être une fille l'y aidait encore plus. Il n'était pas qu'un simple étudient en assassinat, il était déjà un assassin. Il n'avait peut être tué personne, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui conférer ce titre. Ses capacités parlaient d'elles-mêmes après tout. À cette pensée, son regard croisa celui de Karma et un message passa, aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Le genre de regard qui fait que les spectateurs ont l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose, d'être les voyeurs d'un moment bien intime.

 _T'es pas si faible._

 _Oui. Tu aimes ?_

 _Tant qu'il n'y a pas de poison sur tes crocs, oui._

Charmeur, féminin, complètement transformé mais souriant toujours, il se releva et se tourna vers sa classe, leur adressant son sourire le plus trompeur. Certains tremblèrent, d'autres en eurent peur, Karma le dévisagea comme s'il était un chaton sortant ses crocs. Il aimait le voir s'affirmer à ce point. La situation avait réveillé la bête endormie et tout le monde, sans exception, pouvait deviner la soif de sang encore ensommeillée qu'il possédait. Contrairement à Karma, il ne savait pas la cacher, mais il savait en jouer. S'approchant du rouge, de SON rouge, en ondulant les hanches, il le força à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser et le prit par la main après avoir constaté que son rose à lèvre de tâchait pas. Souhaitant une bonne journée aux autres, il quitta la pièce, son démon de petit ami à sa suite. Le silence pesa dans la chambre de Karma, personne n'y comprenant plus rien.

Marchant sur le chemin pour se rendre chez Nagisa, ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. L'un pensait à la réaction de ses grands-parents, l'autre à un moyen de s'inviter chez le bleuté. Après tout, il ne voulait pas rater le spectacle qu'offrirait cette famille pour le moins déjantée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'ennuierait. La chose serait sans doute phénoménale, comme toujours quand Nagisa y était. Il trouvait ça impressionnant, que de savoir que cette petite chose toute fragile était tout autant dangereuse que lui, si ce n'était bien plus. Il rêvait de le voir à l'action, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Cette visite lui fournirait peut être un moyen, mais il en doutait. Le rôle serait trop contraignant gentille et innocente, pas charmeuse et assassine. Mais dans tous les cas, la distraction serait de haut niveau.

Arrivés devant la maison, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement à l'intention de la famille qui les observait on ne peut moins discrètement à travers les rideaux. La mère du bleuté ouvrait de grands yeux abasourdis, ne comprenant pas si ce n'était qu'un jeu ou la réalité. Sa fille ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un petit ami. Les grands-parents étaient ravis et semblaient bien s'amuser. La grand-mère poussa même la chose jusqu'à sortir pour ordonner à « sa chère petite fille » de lui présenter « ce charmant jeune homme » qui l'accompagnait. Les deux personnes âgées n'y virent que du feu, et la mère, plus que stupéfaite, se prit bien vite au jeu.

Le vieux couple était véritablement à l'image de Nagisa et de sa mère. Kanao, la grand-mère, avait ses cheveux bleus, tandis que ses traits ressemblaient à l'adoucissement du visage d'Olen, son grand-père. La mère de Nagisa représentait le mélange inverse, comme si la génétique s'était amusée. Tous deux étaient charmants et semblaient avoir vu bien des choses. Si la femme avait un caractère bien trempé et un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation, et ce quel que fut le sujet de sa phrase, son époux était passif. Il hochait la tête et lui obéissait, mais l'on pouvait voir son esprit tourner à plein régime derrière ses yeux noirs et il avait l'art de manipuler sa femme à la perfection pour équilibrer leur duo.

Mais, comme l'avait si bien répété Bitch-sensei, et ce, à maintes et maintes reprises, un plan ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu. La vielle femme aux cheveux bleuté proposa à Karma de rester avec eux, disant que sa compagnie serait la bienvenue. Nagisa n'eut pas son mot à dire sur la question et le démon qui l'accompagnait se contenta d'accepter en souriant. Ils se retrouvèrent à table face à un bon petit déjeuné. Les deux ancêtres riaient en parlant de tout et de rien, leur fille répondait de son mieux, passant sous silence les causes de son divorce et le fait que sa « fille » était dans la classe E. Quant à Nagisa, il était mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas de la faute des adultes, ni même de son déguisement, malgré sa petite responsabilité dans la situation. C'était à cause d'une personne un peu trop sadique pour sa santé assise à côté de lui. Le sadique en question était grandement occupé à lui caresser la cuisse tout en discutant allègrement avec le grand-père du bleuté qui avait fait la deuxième Guerre mondiale. Sans pitié, il faisait rougir son petit ami, comme pour le provoquer. Décidant d'y répondre sans attendre, la pseudo-fille fit mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et lui demanda de l'accompagner pour l'aider. Il y avait effectivement un cadeau pour les grands-parents, mais il voulait surtout régler le problème avant de ne se faire remarquer.

La porte à peine fermée, le rouge s'approcha de lui, le surplombant, et éclata d'un petit rire.

\- Karma… Ce n'est pas très gentil…

\- Tu trouves ? Je pourrais faire bien pire mon petit ange. Suis-je toujours un grand méchant pervers ?

\- Non… Tu es pire… Mais, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il l'embrassa tendrement lui demanda d'arrêter de jouer avec lui, l'air suppliant. Son tortionnaire hocha doucement la tête avant d'ajouter un « pour le moment » qui fit rougir le bleuté. Visiblement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec lui. Et son regard plein de sous-entendus laissait présager à une séance de torture des plus délicieuse.

Les deux adolescents revinrent à la cuisine en portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats. Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, les adultes laissèrent échapper quelques remarques du même type que : Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? Tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus. De manière aussi prévisible que le soleil se lèverait le lendemain, Nagisa se mit à rougir, devenant si écarlate que les cheveux de Karma en firent pâle figure. Cette réaction ne fit que conformer les adultes dans leur idée, ce qui occasionna un long silence à table. Par chance, sa mère se reprit et commença à servir des pancakes encore chauds avec du miel, du sucre ou du sirop d'érable tout en babillant à propos de la météo, de la politique et des sujets les plus inintéressants qu'elle parvint à trouver en une fraction de seconde.

Elle se leva soudainement et proposa à ses parents de leur faire visiter l'appartement tandis que les deux plus jeunes finissaient de manger. Quand ils furent partis, Karma se pencha vers l'oreille de son petit ami pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Tu pensais à ce que je te ferai ou quoi ?

\- Non, je pensais à ce que je pourrais te faire, répondit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Cette réponse provoqua un accès d'hilarité chez le rouge qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Visiblement, le chaton venait de montrer les dents et cette situation l'amusait follement. Ne pouvant pas en rester là, le rouge laissa échapper un dernier commentaire en entendant les trois autres revenir.

\- Nous verrons bien qui fera quoi à qui…

Cette remarque les mit d'accord, et sans départir du rôle qu'ils avaient à tenir, ils se mirent à penser à un plan d'action pour plus tard.

Le reste de la journée passa bien vite, comprenant une petite promenade au parc et en ville, un souper au restaurant et un film au cinéma Le tout en compagnie d'un Karma s'amusant un peu trop de la situation. Toute la journée durant, il avait tenté de pousser son petit ami à bout. Ce dernier n'avait dû sa survie qu'aux regards plein de sous-entendus d'Olen. Le démon rouge avait réussi à charmer toute la petite famille et à se faire inviter partout. Il n'était, malgré tous ses efforts, pas parvenu à avoir le droit de rester la nuit. Mais, en même temps, il fallait comprendre les choses. La mère, qui pensait que les deux adolescents jouaient le jeu, n'avait rien contre. Mais, les deux grands-parents, eux, n'étaient pas du même avis et Hiromi devait en tenir compte. Le soir, il leur fit ses adieux et rentra chez lui en leur promettant de revenir le lendemain. Les deux ancêtres y avaient tenu, disant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur petite-fille et ne voulaient pas déranger sa routine habituelle. S'ils avaient su le nombre de changements que leur visite avait amenés, ils ne seraient sans doute pas venu.

PDV Karma (et retour de mes chapitres au présent)

Ils étaient drôles, avec leurs sourires. Même la mère de Nagisa était amusante. Je me demande comment un assassin avec un tel potentiel a bien pu naître de cette famille. Au moins, ils sont la preuves que le sang et l'éducation ne font pas tout. Ou pas, je ne les connais pas assez et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous très doués dans la manipulation de l'apparence. Ce doit être un art chez eux.

Et moi qui, il y a quelques temps encore, me disais que que mon ange et moi ne pourrions jamais être ensembles puisqu'il avait peur de moi. C'est bien le cas, même si c'est infime. Mais...non, il ne fuira pas, il ne fuira jamais. Parce que, même s'il a un peu peur, il sait qu'il pourra toujours me battre. Je ne perdrai jamais si nous nous battons simplement. Mais, sur tous les autres points, tant que nous serons seuls dans ce combat, il vaincra par la force des choses. Et, en repensant, c'est la logique qui veut ça. Bien des guerres se sont arrêtées parce qu'un assassin solitaire est venu tuer la tête. Et, si la tête et l'assassin se mettent ensembles… Ils pourraient dominer le monde

Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense encore moi ? Ces pensées n'ont plus de raison d'être puisque je l'aime et qu'il m'aime. En fait, c'est beau l'amour parce que ça efface bien des questions. Et en plus, dominer le monde, il faudrait déjà que nous arrivions à le sauver avant de le faire. Mais, il faudra que je lui en parle, on ne sait jamais…

 **Enfin réécris, dites-moi si vous pensez que c'est mieux qu'avant. La suite...la suite viendra bientôt. Enfin...un jour quoi. J'sais pas si ça va vous avertir.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Le chapitre 4… Vous l'avez attendu, j'me trompe ? Je n'ai...aucune excuse, enfin si j'en ai une mais c'est une excuse un peu nulle. En gros, moi et les relations humaines, ça fait deux. Je n'y capte rien et je fais du mimétisme pour la plupart des choses. Donc, écrire une relation amoureuse...c'était peut-être, pour ne pas dire sans doute, une mauvaise idée de ma part. Mais, je vais y arriver et poster ce foutu chapitre. Donc...si possible, maintenant. Bon j'écris ça mais j'ai encore rien écrit d'autre._

 _ **IMPORTANT : j'ai réécrit les trois premiers chapitres juste avant Noël 2016, donc, si vous ne les avez pas lu après le 24, pensez à retourner le faire avant de lire ce chapitre.**_

.

.

.

.

PDV Narrateur

Nagisa dormait, paisible. La pièce était délicieusement chaude et rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire bouger. Pourtant, il avait eu beaucoup de peine à s'endormir. Ses pensées n'avaient cessé de revenir à sa journée en compagnie de Karma, à ce jeu qui n'en n'était plus vraiment un. Il s'était longuement retourné dans son lit, son esprit dérivant beaucoup trop pour lui permettre de se reposer. Et son coeur, son pauvre petit cœur n'avait pas trouvé la moindre régularité. Il avait battu bien trop fort, de manière désordonnée, suivant le fil de ses pensées et de sa respiration un peu trop lourde. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était égaré à ce point.

Un bruit le tira de son sommeil, et il entrouvrit les yeux. Dehors, il y avait du bruit, un bruit qui n'était pas censé être là. Pestant contre l'imbécile qui faisait un raffut pareil à une heure si matinale, il se retourna en priant pour le retour du calme. Quelque chose frappa contre sa vitre, ce qui le fit se réveiller pour de bon. L'adolescent se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Une voix répétitive provenait de l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, le mot qu'elle disait inlassablement ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec son prénom. Le doute le prit, et il se leva pour aller voir. Dehors, Karma s'agitait en l'appelant. L'impatience se lisait dans ses mimiques exaspérées.

Étouffant un petit rire, il ouvrit la fenêtre et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure ?

\- Tu dois te préparer.

\- Je sais, mais toi tu ne peu pas être là dès l'aube. Mes grands-parents finiront par trouver ça bizarre.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais envie de te voir.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du bleuté qui se pencha par la fenêtre. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre cinquante du sol, ce qui lui permit de poser les mains sur les épaules de son petit ami. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur sa joue froide et dans ses cheveux bien plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait. Un petit sourire taquin naquit à l'instant ou une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Tu m'as vu. Alors c'est bon ? Je peux retourner dormir ?

Un grommellement énervé fut sa seule réponse. Il poussa un petit cri surpris en se sentant tiré vers l'avant. S'écrasant on ne peut moins glorieusement sur Karma, il s'accrocha de son mieux à ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et c'est ainsi qu'il termina sa course coincé entre le mur et son « agresseur ».

\- Ne me cherche pas.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, sans tendresse. De la simple possessivité à l'état brut. À moi, pas à un autre, juste à moi. C'est ce que leurs corps semblaient vouloir dire tandis qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, et se dévisagèrent avec insistance.

Nagisa, rouge, presque essoufflé, ne tenait debout que par la grâce du Seigneur et balbutiait, un peu énervé de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Son amour de tortionnaire souriait, clairement satisfait de lui. C'était qu'il aimait l'embêter ainsi. Le bleuté le repoussa doucement, l'air faussement furieux.

\- Et comment je fais pour remonter moi ?

Un petit rire lui échappa quand il songea à la stupidité de sa question. Il était un assassin, non ? Remonter, même sans aide, ne serait pas un problème. Karma devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, puisqu'il recula d'un pas et s'inclina doucement.

\- C'est mon rôle de chevalier de vous aider, princesse. Mais j'ai des tarifs, avez-vous de quoi me payer ?

Ses yeux parlant pour lui, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nagisa pour comprendre le sous-entendu qui le fit rougir et bégayer. La fatigue et tout le reste se liguaient contre lui et lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. Il frappa doucement son épaule et se retourna afin de réintégrer sa chambre. Un bond lui suffit et il toisa faussement son petit ami, étant plus grand que lui dans sa situation actuelle.

\- Et bien, cher chevalier. Veuillez repasser après le lever du soleil. Les convenances mon cher, les convenances.

Jouant le jeu, Karma s'inclina et s'éloigna. La fenêtre se referma dans son dos, et il ne put entendre les quelques paroles murmurée par le bleuté.

\- Je t'aime… Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

PDV Nagisa

\- Je t'aime…

Ces mots m'échappent, comme par réflexe. Le voir partir me fait un peu mal, même si je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Moi qui espérait pouvoir dormir encore un peu… Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, j'aurai plus de temps pour me préparer.

Je prends le sac de maquillage et des vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'est que sept heures, mais je sais de source sure que les personnages âgées dorment moins. Par chance, je ne croise personne et je peux commencer sans soucis. Je peine un peu avec le maquillage, mais je me débrouille assez pour avoir l'air correct. Mon reflet me perturbe pourtant. J'y vois une fille, et c'est tout le problème. Les gens ne voient qu'une fille et ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je suis un garçon, entier et fonctionnel. Me travestir ainsi, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Et, surtout, j'ai peur. Je ne me reconnais pas dans cette image que le miroir m'envoie. Et Karma m'aime depuis que je suis ainsi… Que se passera-t-il lundi, quand l'illusion disparaîtra jusqu'à leur prochaine visite ? Ne va-t-il pas disparaître lui aussi quand la réalité à mon sujet se fera plus importante, plus visible ? Il sait ce que je suis, mieux que la plupart des gens de la classe… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime chez moi… je ne sais pas. Je ne veux PAS le savoir. Je ne veux pas...j'ai peur de le savoir. J'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux, d'arrêter d'espérer et d'attendre.

Mais dans ma poitrine, il y a ce cœur qui me fait mal à m'en donner envie de vomir. Et lui veut savoir, il veut se préparer, comprendre s'il doit cesser de prier, si tout est déjà joué, ou s'il peut continuer de battre avec joie. Il bat désespérément tandis que mes côtes tressautent dans des sanglots silencieux. Je sens la panique gonfler mes veines, partant de mon cœur pour consumer tout mon corps.

\- Ma chérie ? Est-ce que tu as bientôt terminé ?

La voix de mon grand-père me tire de mes sombres pensées. Je fais de mon mieux pour me reprendre, séchant mes larmes en répondant par l'affirmative. Je n'ai que ça à faire, je dois encore mentir. Mentir, mentir, toujours leur mentir, à eux comme au reste du monde. Je me mens à moi-même, je fais comme si tout en moi était normal, comme si tout allait bien. Pourtant, rien ne va plus. À la peur et la tristesse s'ajoute la colère, si venimeuse. J'en veux à ma mère pour ce qu'elle a fait de moi, j'en veux à mon père de s'être enfui ainsi, me laissant aux mains de celle qui veut ce que je ne suis pas, j'en veux au monde entier. Mes mains se crispent sur mes cuisses, et je sens ma peau se déchirer sous mes ongles.

Et Olen, toujours derrière la porte. Il doit se douter de mon malaise. J'ai l'impression de puer la peur et le doute. Je peux le voir s'impatienter, se questionner malgré la porte qui nous sépare encore. Jetant un dernier regard à cette fille qui me ressemble pour contrôler que tout est en ordre, je sors de la salle de bain. Il ne lui faut pas une seconde pour me percer à jour. Mais sa réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Je n'avais pas pensé à une telle chose. Il me sourit, l'air complice, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Fais attention, j'ai l'oreille fine. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour venir si tôt juste pour te voir.

La gêne fait s'évaporer ma rage de manière instantanée et je le laisse me dépasser, trop étonné pour réagir. Alors que la porte se referme dans mon dos, je l'entends continuer.

\- L'amour est dur, mais ne doute pas. Je survis bien avec ta grand-mère.

PDV Narrateur

Nagisa resta là, dos à la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais cet étrange conseil, aussi déplacé soit-il,lui avait remonté le moral et lui faisait voir les choses sous un autre angle. À l'amour comme à la guerre, ce n'était pas vraiment faux. L'amour était une guerre, et ce par définition. Le visage plus détendu, la fausse jeune fille retourna à sa chambre avec ses affaires et s'assit confortablement sur son lit. Fouillant dans son sac, il trouva son portable et envoya un message à Karma.

 **Je t'aime.**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **N'en doute pas.**

Est-ce que tout le monde parvenait à lire dans ses pensées ? Ou était-ce un simple hasard ? Un petit rire se bloqua dans sa gorge, puis se libéra en lui rendant son sourire.

.

.

Cinq heures plus tard

On sonna à la porte. Immédiatement, un déluge de cris un d'excuses s'abattit dans l'appartement. Tous étaient occupés et cherchaient une bonne raison pour envoyer quelqu'un ouvrir à leur place. Nul n'avait de doute sur l'identité de leur invité. De ce fait, Nagisa était celui qu'on tentait d'envoyer. Il finit par débouler à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, provoquant un éclat de rire. Il y avait de quoi. Vêtu d'une jupe et d'une chemise, il portait tout de même un tablier rose et blanc et ses cheveux étaient noués en couettes enfantines.

\- Ma mère veut que je cuisine…

Cette remarque soufflée d'une voix épuisée ne passa pas inaperçue, puisque la mère en question se mit à jacasser sur les convenances. Sa propre mère y ajouta son grain de sel et il y eut bientôt un véritable duel entre les deux femmes. Quant aux trois garçons de la pièce, ils ne savaient que faire et tentèrent un repli stratégique qui fonctionna plus ou moins bien. Plus car ils échappèrent la la majorité des cris, moins car il durent tous se mettre à cuisiner pour éviter de laisser les plats brûler.

Le repas fut un véritable soulagement pour tout le monde. Du calme, un presque silence qui aurait été gênant en temps normal. Hiromi se remit bien vite à parler de tout et de rien, mais le volume était nettement plus bas. Le petit-déjeuner était, comme toujours, délicieux. Les autres attendirent d'avoir terminé de le manger pour se joindre à la conversation avec un peu de bonne volonté, et le sujet tomba bien vite : les albums photos. Pour ces deux grands-parents qui n'avaient pas pu voir leur « petite-fille » grandir, c'était un véritable plaisir. Et pour Karma, c'était une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu Nagisa en fille autrement qu'à leur âge. Et l'idée de le voir en enfant, c'était très attirant. Le principal concerné n'était pas de l'avis général, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question. Il avait l'impression que cette histoire lui échappait complètement et n'était pas loin du désespoir. Que pouvait-il faire face à eux ? Il n'avait aucune chance.

Les photos éveillèrent de nombreux sentiments en lui, au point qu'il en oublia complètement la présence des autres. Là où une petite fille en robe bleue riait, il ne voyait que les menaces proférées par sa mère à cette époque. Tous les prétextes avaient été bons pour le forcer à se travestir. Cette constatation lui donna envie de se débarrasser des vêtements qui le confinaient dans son rôle. Il sentait les mauvaises pensées le reprendre, l'envahir sans lui laisser la moindre chance leur échapper. Une main se pressa sur la sienne, tiède. Il sursauta et tournant la tête. Les deux yeux couleur d'aube qui le dévisageaient étaient comme deux projecteurs braqués sur lui ils ne le laisseraient pas fuir de si tôt. Karma l'attira vers lui et l'appuya contre son torse, tout en douceur. Les adultes ne se préoccupaient plus d'eux, même s'il pouvait jurer avoir vu Olen leur sourire avant de se replonger dans les photos.

PDV Karma

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être sensible. Mais je ne ferai plus cette erreur. La tristesse sur son visage, quand il regardait les photos. Cette situation ne lui plaît pas plus qu'à moi. Enfin, moi je m'amuse encore. Mais lui, il en souffre. Ça se voit bien plus qu'il ne l'imagine. Et je ne peux rien faire, pas ici, pas maintenant. Si nous étions ailleurs, j'aurais pu lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. J'aurais pu lui montrer que je l'aime comme il est et que cette mascarade n'était qu'une excuse de ma part pour l'approcher.

\- Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime.

Ces mots s'écoulent de moi, des murmures presque inaudibles que je ne peux refréner. Il est à moi, et cela implique que je dois veiller sur lui. Il est parfois si fragile que j'ai l'impression qu'un simple choc pourrait le briser. D'autres fois, il me semble plus solide que la pierre.

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais...rien.

 _Je l'aime._

.

.

.

.

Pas mécontente d'être au bout. L'histoire se termine là… Merci à toutes les personnes qui liront ce dernier chapitre, moi j'attends vos avis. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il soit réécris à l'avenir, mais...mais je ne sais pas.

 **Merci à toutes les personnes ayant posté une review. Vous m'avez franchement faite culpabiliser, alors je me suis motivée à écrire la suite.**


End file.
